


【團西 】幕間的休息時間

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团西, 團西, 庫洛洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 時間線在除念前ooc團→西（獨佔慾描寫）
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Hisoka
Kudos: 10





	【團西 】幕間的休息時間

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線在除念前  
> ooc  
> 團→西（獨佔慾描寫）

✥

"被我殺死對你來說有什麼意義嗎？"  
“真是自信，庫洛洛，你怎麼知道死掉的人不是你呢～♦️”  
“那麽，殺死我對你來說有什麼意義嗎？”

西索抽出一張撲克牌。  
能被他殺死意味著弱小，他可能明天就會忘了這個人。歸根究底，他只是想要一場淋漓盡致的戰鬥，而剛好那種戰鬥需要賭上性命而己。要說有什麼意義的話，就只剩下那個了…西索想這些的時侯，把撲克牌轉了一個圈，金眸重新流轉到庫洛洛臉上。

“從成熟的果實收割勝利的快感♠️”

能讓我全力以赴的對手，與死神共舞的戰鬥。啊～庫洛洛～我的大蘋果♥️西索不由得興奮起來，念壓也隨之而向庫洛洛湧去。

“是這樣嗎？”庫洛洛站起來，無視念壓——那是一種開念前已經相當習慣的存在——走到西索面前。居高臨下的眼神。

“我對你來說只是一場高潮嗎？”

他們是離得如此地近。不行，庫洛洛再這樣看下去，他快要、快要射了。

下一秒，得不到回應的庫洛洛轉身就走，卻發現自己早已被伸縮自如的愛黏在原地動彈不得。

“嗯哼♣️”

幾乎是同時，卞氏刀已架在西索頸上，庫洛洛好整以暇地望著面前瘋狂與冷靜切換自如的小丑，那些難以自持的表情、那些對他熱切的渴望，彷彿是一場為他度身訂造的表演。動情是真的，算計也是真的。這樣一具矛盾複合體，鑲嵌在這副皮相和肉體之中是如此恰如其分，又渾然天成，簡直就像是藝術品一樣，或者是…某種求之不得的美色。

單就皮相而言，把頭髮放下來的西索，擁有堪比女性的美艷，不，即使是這樣，因被他抵住頸項，而不得不稍稍昂起頭看著他的西索，也是不可方物的好看，那雙有著瑰麗琥珀色的眸子此時正散發著樂在其中的光芒，讓他不禁好奇，在真正的高潮來臨之時，那張臉會擺出怎麼樣的表情。

他們正以前所未有的目光打量彼此。

“你不是想知道答案嗎♥️”

西索發現那雙黑色瞳仁正閃爍著一種神采，像裝下了星河，足以讓整個宇宙失色。他不是沒有想過從性的意義上得到庫洛洛，只是他無法區分開性欲和戰鬥欲，會忍不住撕開他的獵物。

西索定定地看著庫洛洛，任由庫洛洛把刀架在頸項，寒光把那如同陷阱一樣暴露在外的破綻照得份外白皙。庫洛洛微微勾起好看的唇角，解讀著他的肢體語言。

“你在邀請我。”

西索的理智告訴他未是時侯，身體卻不由自主地收起伸縮自如的愛。當庫洛洛跨坐到他腿上，用那雙無害的大眼睛宣告掠奪的意味時，他的理智線終於崩裂。

窗外掠過成群驚弓之鳥的拍翅聲，方圓十里之內的生物逃逸無蹤，那是一張明白不過的逐客令，而庫洛洛無動於衷。

清脆的響聲，庫洛洛將卞氏刀撒手地上。

他真的是不怕死。

“庫洛洛，我會忍不住的。”西索低低地警告，庫洛洛已經把鼻尖擦著他的鼻尖，聞著他的氣味。

“這是你自找的，西索。還是說你要停下來？”

西索看著面前有如陶瓷娃娃一樣易碎的惡魔之子，終於忍不住湊上前擁吻他。也許是長久以來的渴望終於得到回應，不祥的念被逐漸收回體內。

庫洛洛回吻著西索，黑色的瞳仁依然是沉靜的觀察者，要把眼前男人的所有反應盡收眼底。他一手插進西索的紅髮中，將它狠狠弄亂，另一手隔著戰鬥服撫上西索的性器，那裡被早已被馬眼滲出的液體沾濕，正在庫洛洛的撫弄下進一步暈染開來。

當西索隨著他的手動起來後，庫洛洛坐得更貼了些，讓自己的巨物配合著西索的律動甦醒過來。空下來的手乾脆利落地脫掉西索和自己的衣服，沿著那細得像女人一樣、但毫無贅肉的腰肢，一路向上，撫過眾多肌肉，來到第五肋間――無論是那個凸起之處，還是那個正在搏動的所在，都敏感地響應著庫洛洛的挑逗。

而西索摟著庫洛洛的後頸，雙手以甜蜜的姿勢覆在兩條重要的動脈上。要扼緊它讓那顆精密的大腦缺氧，抑或乾脆劃開，欣賞那鮮血四濺的景象？庫洛洛魯西魯，他的性命、他的身體、他的頭腦、他的全部…只要他想…隨時都可以…

兩種合二為一的欲望驅策著西索，讓他忍不住喘息起來。他任由庫洛洛在身上為所欲為，指尖所到之處，烽火四起。

快忍不住了…好想現在就…把庫洛洛…把他…

不行…還不可以…他是最重要的玩具…無論如何都要忍耐…

但是，已經停不下來了。

不斷壓抑的慾望衝破藩籬，他全身血液沸騰，每一個細胞都叫囂著他現在就想要庫洛洛。

推開交纏的舌，魔術師顫抖著低吟。

“把我操到射吧，庫洛洛。”

火花在眼底猛地綻開，庫洛洛扣住西索的喉嚨把他壓在地上。再也無暇鑑賞那宛若雕塑一般的完美身軀，此刻他腦海中只有一個念頭。

分開那雙長腿，庫洛洛粗暴地挺進，那裡顯然像本人一樣難搞，但他沒有多餘的耐性，只管一昧強硬地突入。終於，在根部抵住穴口、全然佔領進去後，庫洛洛發出一聲低沉的嘆息。

如同西索所有自討苦頭的戰鬥，他容許著強暴一般的侵入，撕裂的痛楚讓他愉悅，也更為清醒。此刻，西索投向庫洛洛的目光帶著好奇、打量、審視――原來他也會露出這種表情嗎――接下來，他的經驗、技術，能滿足自己嗎？目前看來，並不是第一次，但那也可能是因為，他沒有表現――

“嗯、嗯啊、啊啊…呃啊啊…♥️”

那是如同暴風雨一般的攻勢。

僅憑交合處的激烈抽插獲得至高無上的快感，叫聲是享受的證明。進出之間，庫洛洛俯視著在他身下傾情演出的魔術師，某種對死物才有的感情、某種日積月累深耕細作的想法，此時此刻，像洪水一樣，將他淹沒。

"哈啊…庫洛洛…繼續這樣、看著我…太棒了～”

平時掩藏在斯文沉穩下的暴戾陰鷲，在黑眸中、在那煉如精鋼的血肉之軀中，全面爆發。交合處滴落殷紅，西索弓起下身 ，以分毫不讓的力度頂撞回去，長腿纏上後背、絞緊，誘惑庫洛洛與他契合，直至他們的心臟在胸膛中彼此撞擊、直至他們的唇齒重新嗑碰在一起。

庫洛洛承認西索的吻技非常高超，煽情得讓他幾乎無法思考。被身下一陣陣擴散到大腦的化學作用影響著，他不由得關心起那個最初的目的。

――我給予他的快感，能勝過最讓他滿足的那一場戰鬥嗎？

不用入侵那個思路迴異的大腦，答案也昭然若揭，這場性愛甚至比不上任何過家家酒的小打小鬧。無論是念能力被束縛的庫洛洛，抑或要確保玩具完整性的西索，都不可能動真格。若是把場面搞得太殘暴，對任何一方來說都是無法承受的損失。

從庫洛洛走到西索面前，不管是明目張膽的邀請，還是口不對心的誘惑，西索都像是一個逢場作戲的老手，順著劇本自由發揮。庫洛洛心知肚明，這場滿足好奇心的實驗，不過是假借名目。若是他對這個紅髮男人有任何根本上的抵觸，他也不會容許對方一直以來的胡作非為，一步步走進這個圈套，被他自己的佔有慾殺個措手不及。

佔有慾是一種很可怕的情感，一旦萌生，必須到手才能解脫。他不知道如何去佔有一個人，那顯然無法用搶的。最糟糕的是，觸發他的佔有慾的，正正包含西索的不可佔有性。

像一個永遠無解的悖論。

而唯一的漏洞，就是現在、此刻，他身體的一小部分，佔有著他身體的一小部分。

這種望梅止渴、形式主義的佔有。

背後突然傳來撕裂的痛感，尖銳的指甲劃出七八道血痕。不是不聽話的小貓任性的一抓，而是危險、難以馴服的大型肉食動物不知輕重的一抓。

回過神的庫洛洛嚐著口中的腥甜，料想大概是因為適才想到惱怒，不慎咬破了西索的下唇――他舔著自己的血的模樣真是性感――遭到抗議了吧。

“現在～輪到我了～♥️”

嘴唇被咬破的當下，“庫洛洛在傷害我”這個念頭驀地在腦海裡冒出來，幾何級數地演化為“庫洛洛想殺了我”，一想到冥頑不靈的庫洛洛終於開竅，可以展開夢寐以求你死我活的決鬥，西索便亢奮到幾乎失控――幸運地，用那超乎尋常的自制力及時打住。只是大蘋果多了幾道刮痕，這種失控已足夠讓他不爽。下意識想要迴避這種沖昏頭腦的風險，西索將他們上下翻了個身，換成騎乘的姿勢，坐到庫洛洛身上，擅自賣力地搖著腰。

那是非常旖旎的畫面。

穴口呑吐著柱體，前方的挺立溢出晶瑩的液體。被他揉過的紅髮凌亂四散，滲血的嘴唇不知廉耻地呻吟出聲。庫洛洛不自覺又硬了幾分，他捏住西索的腰，惡意地向上頂弄。

“嗯～你把裡面、填得好滿、哈啊…”

西索一邊口出淫言，一邊上上下下地動著。作為天生的表演者，西索娛人悅己的造詣登峰造極，以至於毫不客氣地利用庫洛洛摩擦著身體深處的樂園。在高升的快感中，他甚至捨棄了平日裡總是帶些高傲的表情，露出沉醉在忘我放縱中、欲仙欲死的表情。

這副模樣，真是淫蕩至極。  
真想把他弄得一塌糊塗。

庫洛洛伸手撫過西索的臉孔，駐留在他的妝容上。

——寧願天天在臉上塗抹這個，也不願意讓蜘蛛的刺青多停留哪怕一刻。  
——礙事。

指腹施力，抹花了那個專屬於小丑的淚滴。

除非揍得成一拳，否則是不會有人敢這樣對待西索的。

但魔術師沒有表達任何不滿，甚至沒有絲毫排拒，彷彿因為他是庫洛洛，所以有任意施為的特權。

——如果可以的話，我真希望他能渴望我更多，對我更執著一些。

西索抓住庫洛洛的手，把另一邊的星星圖案也抹開。

——若這樣是你喜歡的話，又有什麼所謂呢。

若説他對玩具總是特別慷慨，那麼，他對庫洛洛等級的玩具便是縱容。

“啊啦，都髒掉了～♥️”

“沒關係。”抽出被西索抓住的手，庫洛洛把沾有兩種顏料的指腹往自己臉頰塗拭。

“這樣就乾淨了。”庫洛洛說。

那一抹屬於紅髮男人的符號，有如十字架之於信仰一般被標記在那張不可侵犯的臉上。

西索的瞳孔一瞬收縮。

他就是有那種，令人瘋狂的魅力。  
他不知道用那種瘋狂，擄獲了多少人心。

眼下掛著一抹紅藍混雜的淚滴，黑髮男人意猶未盡地開口提問，“好看嗎？”

自己身上無論什麼都是完美的，放到别的地方也不會改變這個主觀事實。

但出現在庫洛洛身上，已經不是完美、好看，這些字眼，足以形容。

他失神地望著庫洛洛的臉動著，這種姿態更像是在自瀆而非被操，而庫洛洛本人，完全被物化成一個可供褻瀆的性幻想工具。

喜歡的玩具總是一個又一個令人失望地壞掉，偏偏眼前最讓他愛不釋手的玩具，卻是最不潔身自愛的玩具。

他正竭力、一再地壓抑著那種衝動。

他從沒有深思殺死庫洛洛的意義何在，那只是一種衝動。

而現在，他看著庫洛洛那張得天獨厚的皮囊，自作主張地劃上他的符號，他很肯定，那種想毀掉他的衝動，不是來自想看庫洛洛在他摧殘下潰不成軍的戰鬥欲。

庫洛洛整個人，無論是能力、頭腦、相貌、體格，都徹頭徹尾地是他的類型，他無法形容那種正中下懷的感覺，或許那與所謂戀愛中的一見鐘情相似甚至雷同，但他無意展開任何長久相依的關係，因為他不需要任何人，他對自己的愛向來自產自銷自給自足。然而，現在，那種無法自拔的感覺，那種撓心撓肺的莫名躁動，都放大著那種自相矛盾的違和感。

簡直想馬上殺了這個人來止息那些喧囂不停的雜音。

“喜歡嗎？”見紅髮男人沒有回應，庫洛洛又問。

他愛極了西索那副徘徊在失控邊緣的模樣。

“你、一直在玩火♦️”

那副忍耐到不行，可是什麼都不能做的模樣。

“我知道。”我是故意的。

“你這是在、犯、嗯～犯規…啊啊～♥️”

“喜歡，對吧？”庫洛洛直起腰，湊上去，柔聲在他耳邊說，“真是不坦率，明明就喜歡極了，被我這樣對待。”

“唔嗯――”

庫洛洛又在吻他了。

停不下來。

無論是上面還是下面。

“唔…嗯、嗯…嗯啊…庫洛…唔嗯…”

他不是第一次面對庫洛洛的時候覺得自己失去掌控感，只是這一次，比任何一次，都來得教他束手無策。

簡直是心甘情願到欲罷不能的程度。

“西索，若你這副模樣被别人瞧見，你會作何感想？”

“那樣、只會讓我～更興奮呢～♥️”

“呵呵，真可惜不能在旅團前操你。”

“哈啊、你真變態、”音弦崩落，下身被兇狠地操著，以致連呻吟都零落不堪。

――他就這樣完全沉溺在我的身體裡。

庫洛洛望著西索，那雙一直置身事外的眼眸幾乎動搖起來。

――再這樣下去，馬上就會被他發現。

――可是，還想要更多。

他自覺地垂下眼簾，壓下那孩子般貪婪的眼神。靈巧的舌撬開西索的齒，毫不留情地攻城掠地。

西索不曾移開視線。

閉上眼與他交纏的庫洛洛看起來令人動容，他配合得完全不像臨時演員，這樣盡心盡力的耕耘著他的身體，光是這副水乳交融的情景便足以讓人屏息。

西索閉上眼，這幅畫面就此烙印在更深處。感覺被加倍地放大，他的心臟劇烈跳動，他的耳根紅到發燙。他告訴自己這一定是因為太久沒有做了，或者是血脈賁張體溫上升的緣故，再不然就是被壞掉的玩具操著讓他特別興奮…――最後他實在懶得再找藉口，墮落在庫洛洛的身體中是一個好主意，沒有什麼能阻止他及時行樂。他順應天命地讓這場興之所至的性愛繼續發酵，任由那個逆十字的男人帶他前往應許之地。

偏偏在這個時侯，庫洛洛拔了出來。

西索喘息著，臉上明擺著欲求不滿，等待庫洛洛再將他填滿。

“西索，把後背交給我。”我想從後面操你。

庫洛洛眼裡靜靜燃燒著火焰，炙燙開意亂情迷的氤氳。

西索眉眼上挑，勾起唇。

“這種説法真是不懷好意呢～”明知他不會有可以交予背後的同伴，明知他不曾有任何信任的對象，依舊我行我素地予取予求。

嘴上和心裡想的完全不是一套，身體卻又是另外一套。

他輕易地被庫洛洛翻過身去按到地上，他的臉貼在冰冷的地板上，他的腰被抬起來，他的屁股被那根粗大再次捅進，前所未有地深入，反反覆覆地抽插。

恍惚中，西索想起了庫洛洛當初在輕薄的假象上替他紋上蜘蛛的刺青，那是比現在溫柔百倍的情景，畢竟他為了換取所謂的信任，確實地出賣了自己的後背，才得以在旅團與庫洛洛的認知中佔一席位。他大概想明白了庫洛洛剛才確實話中有話，如今蜘蛛的刺青已經不在，他的後背空空如也，曾經的團長現在就注視著那個背叛的證明，把他壓在身下，從跪姿、到趴姿，用那些飽含屈辱的姿勢輪番蹂躪著他。

庫洛洛對於他的退出從不多言，西索也無從追究到底是自己太過不值一提抑或庫洛洛過於內斂。他惟一知道的，只有當下，痛楚淹沒了他的呻吟，被行刑般貫穿的滋味裡，他嚐到了那股無法言說的冰冷怒意，讓他高興得渾身戰慄。

顎線仰起，庫洛洛從後面扼住他的喉嚨操著他，他的氧氣少得連一個音節也無法發出。在瀕臨死亡的快感中、在庫洛洛看不見的地方，西索終於綻開一個真正滿足的笑容。

這是他為數不多，不必通過被仇恨，就能收獲的“愛意”。

“站起來。”庫洛洛冷冷地說，拉起西索，把他推到一面全身鏡前。

“庫洛洛…”西索扶著鏡子，而庫洛洛則扶著他的腰，把陰莖擱在那亟待被充滿的穴口上。

“好好看著你自己。”庫洛洛說，“說你想要什麼。”  
“我想要你的全部、你的一切、你的性命。”  
“就這樣？”  
“我想要你插進來，用力操我……啊～♥️”

在曖昧而淫蕩的水聲中，庫洛洛揪著西索的髮，而西索扭過頭親吻他，一手探上庫洛洛汗濕而冰涼的前額。他的碎髮被汗水濡濕，攏成一綹一綹，西索順手把它們全梳到庫洛洛腦後。

“♪”西索滿意地看著鏡中梳著背頭的逆十字男子，“這樣～就變成、平常的團長了～～♥️”  
“西索，旅團裡不會有你的位置了。”庫洛洛的眼神語氣都在零度以下，“你已經失去使用那個稱呼的資格。”  
“真是小氣…嗯哼…嗯…”西索剛要品味庫洛洛的表情，又再次眼睜睜看著自己情色而淫糜地張嘴叫著，淪陷失守的模樣。

庫洛洛怎能讓人如此傾心呢？  
每每確認著，"庫洛洛是最特別的"這一事實，都讓他通體舒暢、遍身酥麻又亢奮不已。

“庫洛洛…”即使被鏡裡鏡外的庫洛洛注視著，西索也能毫無羞恥之心地抬臀迎合庫洛洛抽送的節奏，重複刺激著那個即將登頂的所在，“我快不行了♠️”  
“還不夠，”庫洛洛說，“我還想弄痛你。”  
“再說一遍…”  
“我還想弄壞你。”  
“嗯啊…繼續説…”  
“我想把你操到半死不活，再把你像破布一樣丟棄。”  
“啊、啊…好棒…再快點…團長…”  
“不准叫。”  
“團長…呃啊啊、唔嗯、唔――”  
“我說過不准叫了。”  
“我才不…管♦️團、長…嗯…啊、啊、我快要、團長、團長…啊―啊啊啊～～～♥️♥️♥️”

西索高潮的那一個瞬間短得像是他隨手翻過的書頁。

他以後會一遍又一遍地想起他這副模樣，無論是見面的時候、自慰的時候、抑或到那個不得不交戰的時侯。

庫洛洛抽身出去。在精液從後穴流出來前，西索已回復了平常的表情，他興味索然地轉過身來，下一秒，卻驀地睜大了眼睛。

庫洛洛在西索面前半跪下來，握住那根射精後仍在跳動的陰莖舔舐。

在西索所給他眾多的假象與謊言中，這是他唯一能親身確認的真實。

――那個味道，是苦澀的。

做完最後的確認，他的喉結上下滑動，把那個滋味盡數吞到腹中，退出。

西索安靜地看著一切。

――他還真是鉅細靡遺。  
――那種東西，確實是有造假的可能呢。  
――不過，假裝被庫洛洛操到射這件事，他是怎麼都不會有需要去做的。

他看到庫洛洛就打從心底地高興，他碰到庫洛洛就會興奮不已，更何況是這場他一手挑起的小遊戲。身體總是先於思考行動，他戲假情真，連他自己都沒有發現。他的戰欲想要庫洛洛，他的情欲想要庫洛洛，他把自己抽絲剝繭，最終發現情感與理智一早無法分開，而無論哪一種，他都會把庫洛洛拖進必然的死局。

這是他腦袋裡唯一的選項。

這對庫洛洛實在不太公平，但他一點也不在乎。

他就是如此不可理喻，連他自己也對自己毫無辦法。

西索一直都知道，自己根本就不正常。他無法擁有正常人的情感，也無法正常地表達自己的情感。他的施虐傾向和自虐傾向雙雙嚴重到病入膏肓，即使遇到真心喜愛的事物，也只能用最扭曲的方法來得到。

――所以他才會對庫洛洛用上最洶湧的殺意。

“果然還是要儘快找到除念師呢～♥️”無論用什麼激烈的手段，我一定要，親手殺死你。

――而他也渴望著庫洛洛的殺意。  
――近乎焦灼地渴望。

“伸縮自如的愛――解除。”

一直被念封住的傷口暴露在空氣中，鮮血從庫洛洛背上汩汩流下。

腥甜的味道竄進鼻腔，嗜血的惡魔心滿意足地瞇起眼睛。

“如果我在上面的話恐怕就不止如此了。”西索穿好衣服，毫無良心地向庫洛洛擺擺手，“你自己處理。等你傷好了再來找你玩喲～♥️”

庫洛洛看著那抹越走越遠的身影，痛楚在背上擴開，而他毫不自覺。

他毫不自覺。

庫洛洛其實很討厭失去，失去團員並非什麼能夠輕易習已為常的事情，何況是一種請求自相殘殺的失去。他又想到蜘蛛的刺青從沒真正地紋在西索身上，咽下去的滋味便倒逆回流。未擁有過不算失去，但是他確實將西索視為團員，卻無端被無情的小丑欺暪與背叛。庫洛洛覺得自己這些日子失去了許多，包括不再是蜘蛛的西索，包括窩金，包括旅團，包括他的念。以至於西索只是在他面前不顧而去，他都覺得在重新經歷著一種無法原諒的創傷。

有一種刻骨銘心的痛楚、有一股一無所有的空虛，混雜著一些自作自受的難堪，以及求之不得的躁動，前胸貼後背地交織在一起，像是浮華世界的五光十色，最終糅成純粹的黑。

這一刻，他感到自己是鮮活的。


End file.
